The Queens of the Seven Seas
by LarissaTeles
Summary: Daenerys is a mermaid princess who goes hunting for the first time on her eighteenth birthday. But on her way for the killing, she finds the kraken's daughter, Yara Greyjoy, who's fleeing from her uncle and plotting vengeance against him to finally become the Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas. Will they join forces?


They told her the kraken was a wicked creature. And unlike the other animals who lived under the sea, it was not supposed to bow before her or none of the merfolk. It had no moral compass, no soul, neither a mind. The kraken lived so deep in the ocean that the waters would turn black and cold. No mermaid dared to go there. And they really shouldn't. But Daenerys was a special kind, of course. Brave, stubborn, outspoken. She was determined to make it bow before her. To be the first one to ride the beast. Little she knew that the real creature lived far above the sea. And it had ships, breasts and a fierceness that mirrored her own.

It was her birthday. The sun itself seemed to celebrate, burning vigorously bright and kissing her pink cheeks. She was eighteen now. Tall and fair, with a long silver hair, just like her tail. The daughter of the King of the Seven Seas was allowed for the first time to reach the surface. And she waited for this day far too long. Even promised to herself that she would drown as many men as she could when the opportunity were given. No killing would be taken for granted. Because for the first time she'd hunt all by herself. She'd go after her own food. For the very first time Daenerys would see the effect that her singing voice would have on men. They said her father got mad and bloodthirsty after this. Luckily, the princess wouldn't have the same fate.

"You look quite frightened, brother", Yara said. Her grey eyes swept Theon's face, who was sitting in the corner, shaking like a beaten dog. He was the blood of her blood, after all. Ironborn, just like her. And it saddened her to see him suffering like that. It truly did. But she didn't know how to make his pain go away, neither how to comfort him. She was taught to reave, to rove and raid. Not to be kind. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the mermaids that live around here."

"It is not the mermaids I'm worried about," Theon replied, his nails rubbing the palm of his hands compulsively. "What if he finds out? What if he catches us before we reach that goddamn place?"

"He won't," Yara promised, grabbing his restless hands and hoping it would be enough to ease him. "For fuck's sake, Theon, have some faith in me, won't you? I know the Seven Seas better than anyone here, I dare to say. Better than you. Better than our father… And uncle, luckily. We will get there first. You have my word."

And for the first time in months, Theon smiled. Yet unfortunately, it was not from happiness. Yara had never seen a grin so full of bitterness and regret. "The word of a Greyjoy means nothing. We all know that. Promises are meant to be broken."

"You're right. But _we_ won't break. You and I will endure long enough to make our dear uncle drown in his own piss." She said boldly, her face trying to lighten up for him. If Yara had to choose between having a rusty arrow through her heart or comforting people, she'd gladly take the shot and die from tetanus. "We'll be the most famous pirates this world have ever seen, okay? True legends. What do you say? Are you with me or I'll have to kick your ass out of my ship?"

Theon gradually nodded, and it was enough as an answer. Yara grinned and leaned to kiss his forehead. "Good. Because I'm afraid not even the sharks would want to eat you."

Suddenly, the ship lost its ferocity and stopped in the middle of the sea. She almost fell with the impact. With both eyes wide open, Yara searched the responsible for such a rampage. But all of her men were paralyzed, looking in the same direction. Hypnotized like they were all in the presence of an ethereal goddess. Even Theon looked like an idiot now. She cursed the weather and walked to the edge of the boat, bringing the younger Greyjoy with her; a strange feeling boiling inside her belly. All until a sweet voice approached her ears, arousing her senses. Making her body feel truly alive for once.

"O, bloody mermaids", The brunette mumbled furiously, holding Theon's hand really tight. The other men could easily drown in the sea, but not her brother. He was irreplaceable. "Don't listen to her, Theon. As your captain, I forbid you to go. I just got you back, little one. Please, stay strong."

The silver girl swimming in the water was the most beautiful creature Yara had ever seen. Yet the most deadly, too. For one second, she wanted to jump. Not because the other had successfully cast a spell on her, oh no, it was just because she wanted to. And that, she recognized, was utterly dangerous. "Hey!", she shouted, taking the other's attention to herself. The mermaid looked confused, probably asking herself why in the bloody hell that person didn't give in to her charms. "Why don't you go fuck off or drown my uncle's crew? I bet it is tastier than mine."

"I don't know. You look pretty tasty to me." Daenerys shrugged, a smile showing on her face when the first man dived into the ocean. It has begun. And it was viciously glorious. So she continued to sing; her voice higher than before.

"Thanks," Yara said, awkwardly. "but I do not intend to be eaten by you. Not in that way, at least. I'm all about pleasure."

"But it will give me pleasure to eat all your men alive." The mermaid replied. Her heavenly appearance disguised the devil she really was. She reached the bald man who was drowning in the water, held his arms and pressed her lips against his neck. Anticipating what kind of flavor he would have on her tongue. Maybe fresh meat. "And once I'm finished with them, I will gladly devour you."

"Listen, how many females have you ever seen aboard a ship?" Yara asked bluntly, pushing Theon back when he was making all the efforts to go. Apparently, you don't even need a cock to be a woman's slave.

"None." She kept singing. Dany didn't know why she was talking to her dinner, but that was often tempting to do. Her tongue licked the male's skin and it proved to be disgusting. He didn't bath in days. "But it is my first hunting, indeed."

"Let me tell you now that there's only a few of us. They often say that we women bring bad luck." The brunette answered, struggling to keep her brother alive. She was tired and had to attend to the others on the ship who were jumping, too. So her arm made its way around Theon's neck, pushing the air out of his lungs and blocking it from passing through, making Balon's son sleep for a while.

Daenerys raised a brown."Who said that?" That person the brunette knocked down should be really important to her. For she was not willing to let him drown. Not like the others.

"Men did. To keep us far from greatness. Stupid fellows like my uncle."

"Then I shall kill him, too." Dany smirked, her words as icy as the winds of winter.

"That'd be rather lovely, my dear. But this fight is mine, not yours. And I'll surely lose it if you decide to devour all of my crew." Yara finally said it. She was desperate, but to let it show was a sign of weakness.

"I imagine you've heard the stories." The princess considered, slowly pulling away the man she held captive. One look at the ship's sails and she realized with who she was talking to. The kraken. She finally found it. "If I let you go now, you'll never be truly free from me."

"I have no problem with being haunted by such a cute face like yours." It was Yara's turn to grin. And as the mermaid stopped singing, her crew went back to normal. When they saw the man who had jumped into the water, next to the siren, they quickly reached their bows and arrows and pointed it at the silver haired creature. "No. Don't shoot," the brunette commanded. "That siren could have killed us all. But she decided to spare our lives… At a price, of course. But we won't take it for granted."

"I don't remember saying their salvation had a price." Dany replied. She wanted the kraken to bow before her. To show the merfolk that she was a greater ruler than her dead brothers would ever be. Dany wanted to achieve the impossible so bad that she forgot it would surely take a while.

"But it does. I'm not a fool." The captain crossed her arms against her chest, with a defiant look in her eyes. "Everything has a price. What do you want? Name it."

"The kraken," the siren demanded. "And your uncle's name. For when I finally find him, I will not be merciful."

"His name is Euron. Don't you want to know mine, too?" Yara raised a brown, and with one gesture of her hand, ordered the whole crew to take back the control of the ship. All while Theon was slowly waking up on the starboard. "My father was the kraken. The most wicked pirate this world have ever seen. But he's dead now. Which rightfully makes me the new kraken. Would you like to take me with you, my dear? I'm not sure if I can breathe under the water."

Daenerys despised how that woman acted like she always had an answer for everything. "No. And although it would please me very much, I have a better idea." The queen-to-be swam gracefully until she was close enough to the boat. Her tail would easily turn into a pair of legs as soon as she emerged from the ocean. "You're mine now, lady kraken. At least 'till I take back my father's throne. That's the price you'll pay for the lives of your men. Wherever you go, I shall follow. Now throw me a rope ladder. I will board the ship."


End file.
